


Stay Focused

by Si_Cha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Pacific Rim (2013), Up There
Genre: Chinese|中文, M/M, ghost - Freeform, hermann is like martin, ooc, there is no newton and simmons, up there AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz became Hermann's work partner after his death and Hermann's partner going up there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Focused

**Author's Note:**

> 看到newt的cp比herm的花式得多之后就就把这个花式拆cp双科学跨剧拉郎发上来了_(:з」∠)_

“再说一遍你是怎么死的？”  
“做实验的时候发生爆炸死的。”Fitz像是说什么平常事一般的说道。  
“噢。”刚刚坐下来的Gottlieb对此表示出了一丝惊叹。  
这无疑吸引了Fitz的注意，“你刚刚是不是说了什么？”  
“没有。”Gottlieb淡定地回答。  
“你绝对说了什么。”  
“我只不过是噢了一声而已。”Gottlieb耸耸肩。  
Fitz撇了撇嘴，不知道该说什么。  
“你继续讲刚才的故事吧。”顾问给了他一条出路。  
“对，总之就是我正在试验一个新型仪器，然后不小心爆炸了，我也没能被救过来。虽然为科学献身是很不错，但是……”  
后面的话Gottlieb没有听到，他想到了自己，想到自己生前还没解决的问题，死后也没有人帮忙解决掉，不禁感到一丝失望。  
“Gottlieb博士，”交流结束后顾问叫住了他，“既然你之前的搭档走了，那你现在就跟他搭档吧。”  
Gottlieb皱眉，没有回答。  
“我想大概也只有你们两个可以聊得来，所以就干脆把他跟你分配到一起了。”  
“好吧。”Gottlieb只好接受，其实他并没有很讨厌Fitz，只不过是不想跟任何人交流而已。  
“祝你好运。”  
Gottlieb给了他一个微弱的微笑表示回应。  
“我叫Leopold Fitz，大家都叫我Fitz。”  
“Hermann Gottlieb，请叫我Gottlieb博士。”  
“嘿，反正都已经死了又何必在乎什么博士学位呢。”  
Gottlieb白了他一眼，没有说什么。  
“你这样生前肯定没朋友吧。”Fitz突然冒出这么一句。  
“什么？”  
“我生前就没什么朋友啊，别看我现在似乎话很多的样子，其实没什么聊得来的人。但是像你这样不说话的话就完全没朋友了吧。大概也只有我们两个可以聊得来吧，搞科学的都很长寿的，而且其他人大概都已经上去了，所以如果你都不跟我说话的话那么我跟谁说话呢？”  
Gottlieb听他说这么一大段话头都要炸了，但是最后一句话算是多少说服了他，这样说不定会早点上去。“那你的意思就是你平常话很少？”  
“嗯，可能是刚刚死掉发现还有这么一个世界很兴奋吧，如果我那个搞生物的朋友发现这个一定会很激动。”说到这里他的表情黯淡下来。  
Gottlieb看到他这个样子忍不住想安慰他，可是他实在是不擅长这个，于是他只好开始说话，随便说点什么。“其实我生前也没有这么不喜欢说话，至少不会到别人跟我说话我爱理不理的程度。但是现在我觉得一切都很没意思，我现在不能握住粉笔，不能在黑板上计算，什么都干不了，死前的研究也没有人继续，总之一切都很无趣。”Fitz看起来稍微高兴了一点，于是他继续说道，“事实上，我死后老婆还跟别人跑掉了，那个人还跟我生前最好的朋友跑掉了，或者说，我以为他是我最好的朋友。”Fitz露出一副很抱歉的表情，“不要露出这种表情，更不要说‘我很抱歉’这种话，我没有那么伤心，况且我只是为了安慰你而已。”  
“谢谢。”Fitz露出真诚的微笑。  
“不用谢。”  
一天天下来，Fitz不再像一开始那么多话了，这让Gottlieb感到十分舒心，终于不用每天被对方的废话搞到头疼，但同时他也有些担心，害怕对方会变成凝视者。  
这天Fitz有些发呆的迹象，Gottlieb抬起手在他眼前晃了晃，“集中注意力。”  
Fitz虚弱地笑着，“死后的世界的确很没意思。”  
“其实也没有那么没意思。”Gottlieb在他的身旁坐下。  
“嗯？当初可是你说一切都很没意思的。”  
“嗯。”Gottlieb说完沉默了一会，“我带你去个地方。”然后就站起来先离开了。Fitz跟着他来到了海边。Gottlieb坐在了旁边的一个长椅上，“你看，其实死后的世界也没那么糟糕。”然后重新安静了下来。  
Fitz也没有说什么，只是跟Gottlieb坐在一起，感受着海边吹来的风。虽然说这看起来不可能，但事实上他们的确感受到了空气在他们身边流动。Fitz首先打破了沉默，“我没有问过你是怎么死的吧？”  
“被车撞死的，当时我在思考程序里面的一个问题，没有注意到那时是红灯。”  
Fitz听到这里噗地笑了出来，“看来我们也是半斤八两。”  
“的确。”  
“什么程序？”  
“将人脑与大型机甲相连。”  
“哦？”  
“其实也不是太大，总之有些地方没有解决。不谈这个了，反正我死了也没人管，要去看看书吗？”Gottlieb看向Fitz。  
“好。”  
两个人在图书馆等了很久才等到有人进去，趁门关上之前，他们迅速地遛了进去。Gottlieb等了很久都没有等到有人看有关虫洞的前沿理论或者是关于数学的一些让他感兴趣的东西，Fitz也是一样，于是两人将就着看着一本科幻小说。Fitz看过这部小说，但他也没有什么别的事可以干，而Gottlieb只是听说过它而已。很快Gottlieb便沉迷于其中，没有注意到Fitz在喊他的名字。  
“Gottlieb！”Fitz在他耳边大吼，反正也不用担心吵到其他人。  
他被吓了一跳，转过头Fitz的脸出现在眼前，他向后退了一步，差点撞到走过的人。他长舒一口气，“天呐，你就不能表现地成熟一点吗？”  
“在喊了对方无数次都得不到应答之后提高音调并不能代表我不成熟。”  
要不是已经死了，说不定Gottlieb会脸红，“可是成熟的人也不会将音调提高到这种程度。”他反驳道。  
“反正也不会吵到别人你也不会聋不是吗？”Fitz耸耸肩。  
Gottlieb揉了揉太阳穴，“好吧，虽然被你这么一搞之后我已经错过一些情节了，但有什么事可以等我看完再说吗？”  
“当然，当然可以，反正已经快结束了，错过的我之后讲给你听好了。”  
话音刚落，Gottlieb就将注意力重新放回书上，而Fitz就在一旁想着他的小家伙们，等着身边的人将书看完。  
没过多久，“好了，有什么事？”  
“你相信外星人吗？”  
“当然，我生前还对虫洞有研究。”  
“这么一说，”Fitz右手握拳，捶向左掌，“你等一下。”然后就跑向了某一格书柜。过了一会儿，他回来了，“之前看到一本你的书，刚刚去确认了一下。”  
“对，《虫洞》。”  
接着他们就外星人的问题聊了很久，没有注意到所有人都离开了，图书馆已经关了门。  
“呃，糟糕，我们被锁在里面了。”Fitz首先发现了这个问题。  
Gottlieb转头看了一眼，撑着额头叹了口气，“我们今天晚上就待在这吧，反正也没有别的什么事情可以做，你可以给我讲讲那本小说我错过的情节。”  
“我还可以给你讲讲其他的几本书。”  
Fitz开始兴奋地给Gottlieb讲解小说的情节，Gottlieb安静地听着，偶尔提出一些问题，直到Gottlieb眼皮开始不听使唤地合了上去。  
“Hermann，晚安。”对方的名字很自然地就从嘴里冒了出来。  
“Leopold，晚安。”Gottlieb没有睁眼，声音里带着浓浓的睡意。  
Fitz看了对方一眼，也微笑着进入了睡梦。  
当Fitz醒来的时候，图书馆里已经有很多人了，而Gottlieb正靠在他的肩膀上睡觉。Fitz没有叫醒他，安静地等着他醒过来。感受到肩膀上失去了压力，“Hermann，你醒了。”  
“我这样睡了多久？”他用掌心揉了揉眼睛。  
“没多久，大概也就半个小时？”  
“你的肩膀不酸吗？”他抚平乱糟糟的头发。  
“不酸。”  
突然Gottlieb停下了手中的动作，“你刚刚叫我什么？”  
“Hermann啊，怎么了？”  
“叫我Gottlieb。”他的表情突然严肃了起来。  
Fitz干笑了两声，“你昨天晚上也叫我名字了，不过你可以叫我Leo。”  
Gottlieb没有理会他，站起来径直走到门前，这时正好有一个人开门，他走了出去，留下Fitz一个人在图书馆里大喊着他的名字。  
当他回到那栋房子的时候，顾问叫住了他，“我们来谈谈你去那上面的事吧。”  
Gottlieb愣了一下，然后很快地回答，“好。”  
他终于可以去到上面了，终于不用再待在这个无趣的地方了。从上面透出来的光照亮了周围的一切，他穿过了铁门，沿着台阶向光源走去，当他走到最上面一级的时候，他突然停住了，这世上还有什么让他放不下的东西。他转身朝下走去，不理会守卫疑惑的眼神。他的步伐越来越快，当他走出这栋建筑的时候便跑了起来。  
他去海边，图书馆，实验室以及各种他们常去的地方找Fitz都没有找到，最后在一棵树下找到了他。他飞快地跑了过去，发现Fitz愣在那里，头歪向一旁。他举起手在对方眼前晃了晃，没有反应，在对方的耳旁大叫他的名字，仍然没有反应。  
Gottlieb焦急地在周围踱步，弄乱了他总是服服帖帖的头发，突然他想到了什么，停了下来。他大步走回Fitz身边，扶住他的后脑，吻了上去。  
一开始Fitz并没有反应，过了一会他猛然睁大眼睛，向后退了一点，Gottlieb按在后面的手下意识地加大了力度。Fitz闭上双眼开始回吻他。  
两人分开后，Fitz说，“你刚刚，是不是叫了我Leo？”  
“当然没有，”Gottlieb十分淡然地说，“以后可得集中注意力了。”  
“当然，反正你也会帮我，不是吗？”


End file.
